nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Hakase
- Manga = }} - Model = - Uchuujin = }} | jname = はかせ (literally in kanji :博士) | rname = Hakase | ename = Professor (literally in Japanese) | first = Episode 0 | affiliated = Nano Shinonome (created) Sakamoto (pet) Yuuko Aioi (friend) | job = Scientist | jva = Hiromi Konno | eva = Jad Saxton |Age = 8}} Hakase is a young scientist, who despite her outstanding intelligence, still reflects her age. Her true name is not yet known, as the word "Hakase" simply means "Professor", but her surname’s known to be "Shinonome." She loves sharks and snacks, and constantly modifies Nano Shinonome, whom she created, to add strange and unusual functions such as a machine gun right hand and a swiss roll dispensing arm. Nano, most of the time, is unaware of these modifications until they are first used. However, Hakase always refuses to remove the obvious wind-up key from Nano's back cause she thinks that it’s cute, despite Nano's requests to do so. She doesn’t go to school (apparently because she has already graduated) and then she spends her days playing around in the house instead. Hakase's family’s never revealed, and it’s unknown if she doesn’t have a family or simply doesn't live with them. Her home, labeled "Shinonome Laboratories" is inhabited only by herself, Nano, Sakamoto and her other sentient inventions. Appearance Hakase has light-ginger hair and sapphire-blue eyes; her hair’s unkempt and there's a cowlick near the backside of her head. She wears an oversized white lab-coat that has no openings on the front or back, and it runs all the way to the ground. It resembles PJ's or a very large t-shirt that has lab-coat styling with collars and a red tie. Personality Hakase has above-average intellect, but she behaves like a spoiled 8-year-old child. She has an incredibly short attention span, and often it’ll drop or change the subject of a situation at any time. She will argue like a child and throw a tantrum if she does not get her way. She likes to have fun and laughs at everything, though this often gets her into trouble. She loves snack foods, although her favorite food's omurice (omelette rice). Despite her impressive intellect, very few of her creations have very little, if any, practical application, typically being made for a laugh or for showing off. One of her inventions include "Super Glue", an enormous tube of super sticky glue she made to pull a prank on Nano and Sakamoto (which she wound up getting caught in as well), two Biscuit androids (which they’re shown to be less than effective at anything), and various tricks and dispensary-devices she installs in Nano against her creation's will. She has a passion for sharks, and she’s often seen drawing them when not working on robots as well as enjoying "Shark Chocolate". She’s also deeply afraid of dogs, because they might bite her. While she's aware that Nano doesn't want other people to find out that she's a robot, Hakase often tends to forget about it, or simply doesn't share the sentiment. Hakase instead feels that Nano should be happy she's a robot, as she believes "robots are cute". This leads to a running gag where she promptly introduces herself as Nano's creator whenever she meets someone, much to the other person's surprise (and much to Nano's dismay). Relationships Nano ]]Hakase built Nano and she constantly installs random (or mostly she’s useless) functions into her without her knowing. Aside from the unknown modifications, they have a very close relationship which it led her to decide that Nano can go to high school in the second half of the anime. Hakase’s usually well-behaved when Nano disciplines her, but then she acts with authority whenever she remembers she herself created Nano. Sakamoto Hakase gave Sakamoto a scarf that allows him to talk, simply because she thought it would be neat. But then she quickly discovered that the cat had a condescending personality much to her displeasure, though she allowed him to stay with her. Although Sakamoto demands respect that an elder should receive, Hakase usually doesn't comply. Often, she blames Sakamoto every time that she’s at fault for something she didn’t do, though Nano typically sees through these attempts. But Hakase typically treats Sakamoto as a normal child would regard a cat, which it often leads him to being harmed or put him in danger. Yuuko Being similar in personality, Hakase and Yuuko have been good friends ever since they first met. She introduces herself to Yuuko as "Nano's creator", making all of Nano's efforts to hide her true nature useless. But Hakase's always very happy to be around Yuuko and she loves to play with her. Mai Due to her encounter with Mai's dogs, she didn't like her very much at first. However, when they met for the second time, Hakase was quick to open to her, because of a shark drawing she gave to her. Hakase favorite foods and drinks Foods * Roll Cake from Nano's left hand. * Sweet Bun from Nano's forehead. * Snack-Q (Snaq) * Omelette rice. * Castella Shark, (sponge cake shaped shark) * Choco-shark. Drinks * Strawberry milk. * Soda. Trivia *It's unknown if Hakase is related to Principal Shinonome, the current Principal of Tokisadame Highschool. Though they share a family name, they are never alluded to as being related. *For unknown reasons, Hakase desires the Akutagawa Prize, a Japanese literary award. *Hakase seems able to speak other languages; she said "Saranghaeyo" (Korean for I Love You) in Episode 6. *All of Hakase's clothes resemble long pajamas. *It is unknown how Hakase financially supports herself or the Shinonome Lab, as there is nothing to suggest her inventions are profitable in any way. Character songs *"Hakase no Suki Nano Nano" *"Hakase no Same to Inu" - Hakase's Shark and Dog *"Shinonome Kenkyuusho no, Kyou mo Heiwa Desu" - Shinonome Laboratory's Today Is Another Peaceful Day *"Kikyuu ni Notte Dokomade mo" *"Sora ga Konnani Aoi to wa" *"Tabidachi no Hi ni" Image gallery :See: Hakase's Image Gallery ko:하카세 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hakase Category:Residents of Shinonome Lab Category:Tokisadame High School Students